


Matchmaking

by captainisabela



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, and they can't get together by themselves, basically the lads and jack have play matchmaker, bc apparently ryan and geoff are nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainisabela/pseuds/captainisabela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's highly obvious that Geoff and Ryan like each other, so why won't they act on it? It turns out, the rest of AH just had to help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anonymous said:
> 
> if you're still looking for prompts, would you mind doing ramwood where geoff is being an enormous dork about how to ask ryan out, and ryan being an equally large awkward dork, and the rest of ah/rt having to play matchmaker? also, you're doing nano??? thats awesome!!!
> 
> Ahh I really hope this is up to your standards!! Tbh I forgot they were supposed to be super awkward in the middle of writing this soRRY. But yeah I’m doing NaNo for the first time this year uvu  
> Also hurrah to my first ever fic posted on here wooo

It was very obvious that Ryan and Geoff really liked each other. The rest of Achievement Hunter and practically all of Rooster Teeth could tell. Now, they weren’t trying to be obvious, in fact, they didn’t want their little crushes to be known at all. Either way, the fact that the two gents weren’t together yet frustrated their co workers to the point where they just had to step in to guide them along.  
They started with Ryan first. Gavin asked him out to lunch the day they decided to “help” So they could have a little chat about Geoff. It didn’t really work well  
“So Ryan,” Gavin said, slowly leaning forward to rest his head between his hands. “We know you have a little crush on lovely little Geoff.” Ryan froze for a minute before getting up and speed-walking in to the building from their spot outside. (The boys yelled at him about that later.)  
Next, Jack tried, using a more softer approach. He cornered Ryan as he came out of the bathroom, alarming the poor man.  
“Jesus Christ Jack you scared the shit out of me! What are you trying to do, kidnap me?” Ryan exclaimed when Jack had yanked him to a secluded corner of the office. The ginger chuckled, shaking his head but still not letting the other man leave.  
“Look Ryan, I’m speaking for everyone in this company right now when I say that you really should just ask Geoff out already.” Jack could tell Ryan was nervous from the way he tensed up and his eyes widened a bit. He tried to calm him down, softening his eyes and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You can’t run from your feelings. You need to act on them.” Ryan just shook his head.  
“You don’t understand, Jack. I can’t just “ask him out”. As wimpy and unmanly as it sounds, I feel like I might fuck up or something, I’m not really good at things like this. For Christ’s sake, I’m thirty-something years old and this man makes me blush like a little girl.” Ryan sighed out, resting his head in his hands. Patting his back, Jack reassured Ryan that they’d handle it and that he doesn’t have to worry. The two men left their little nook and headed to the office, Jack grinning like an idiot because phase on is now complete.  
Now they need to convince Geoff to talk to Ryan about this and ask him to dinner. Thankfully, the gent was pretty smooth about it. It was Ray who decided to talk to Geoff, asking him to play a nice round of 3D Ultra Minigolf at his apartment. Ray’s character onscreen pushed the ball in to the hole, earning him a nice par before Ray spoke.  
“Hey, when the fuck are you gonna ask Ryan out? He said he’s too scared to, so it looks like it’ll be your job.” Ray looked at the mustached man expectantly, but he just shrugged.  
“I haven’t really found a good time to ask, I guess. I mean, I’m not gonna be cheesy and romantic about it, but I can’t ask at a shit moment.” He nervously laughed a little before adding, “It’s hard as dicks, dude.” Ray smiled before saying,  
“Don’t worry Geoff, you’ll find a great time soon” which earned him an odd look from the other man, but he ignored it and continued to play the dumb game.  
Phase three is now in motion and hopefully it works. Michael had asked both men to come over to his apartment except neither boy knows that the other will be there, nor do they know that the Jones’ won’t be there either.  
As weird as it may seem, their plan was very good and well thought-out. Mostly, at least. They didn’t have a clue on what to do if one of them were abducted by aliens or some other shit. The plan was for one gent to get there first, texting Michael that they were there. They would then be told to go inside and wait on the couch while Michael finished up at the grocery store. (Which is definitely a lie.) There they would be alone and bam!, they would hopefully be together.  
~~~  
You can say that Geoff was confused as dicks. When the door opened, he expected to see Michael and Lindsay walking in with grocery bags in their hands, not fucking Ryan standing in the doorway looking equally confused. Geoff snapped out of the shock first, standing up from the couch and striding over to Ryan.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” asked Geoff with a very puzzled expression. Oh, but Ryan just laughed, ignoring his question when he suddenly realised what was going on. Geoff opened his mouth to tell him off, but Ryan cut him off.  
“I think they set this up Geoff, the whole “leaving us here alone so we can date thing.” Ryan stated, glancing at the other man’s face for a sign of comprehension. Geoff’s mouth made and “o” shape when he understood then laughed.  
“Did that asshole talk to you too?” He asked, voice filled with laughter but also some anxiousness.  
“ More like assholes. Gavin tried to talk to me, but that didn’t go well. Jack did though.” Ryan scoffed, chuckling a little anxiously. Geoff made a “hmm” noise before speaking.  
“Ray’s the one that talked to me. Is everyone in this office trying to get us together?” He looked at Ryan nervously before continuing. “Maybe we should go to dinner. But only if you want to, though.” He said quickly, all confidence he had swirling down the drain.  
“Maybe we should.” Ryan agreed with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I really am sorry it's so short I really tried but I'm bad at writing longer one-shots sorry.


End file.
